FIG. 7 illustrates a conventional electronic component mounting apparatus 50. The electronic component mounting apparatus 50 roughly comprises: component feed devices 1A, 1B for supplying electronic components to be mounted to a circuit board 5; a component transfer device 2 of a rotary type for holding electronic components received from the component feed device 1A or component feed device 1B and mounting these components onto the circuit board 5; a circuit board positioning device 3 for moving the circuit board 5 so that a mount position on the circuit board 5 is positioned at a component hold release position of the component transfer device 2; and a control device 4 for controlling these component feed devices 1A, 1B, the component transfer device 2, and the circuit board positioning device 3 in association with each other. The component feed devices 1A, 1B are driven by component feed drive devices 7A, 7B respectively, the component transfer device 2 is driven by a component transfer drive device 8, and the circuit board positioning device 3 is driven by a circuit board positioning drive device 9. In the electronic component mounting apparatus 50 of this constitution, as indicated in FIG. 8, a power source connected to the component feed devices 1A, 1B, the component transfer device 2, the circuit board positioning device 3, and the control device 4, is shut off by a power source panel 6 and a source connection circuit incorporated in the panel via the component feed drive devices 7A, 7B, the component transfer drive device 8, and the circuit board positioning drive device 9, respectively.
These connections and shut-offs of the power source are generally performed in an order shown in flow charts of FIG. 9. The power source is connected when the electronic component mounting apparatus 50 is in use, and disconnected when the electronic component mounting apparatus 50 is no longer in use at termination of a sequence of production operations or on an occasion of maintenance. In some of electronic component mounting apparatuses, all or part of component feed devices are adapted to supplement components during production with an aim for long-time production, and in this case the power source is disconnected from the drive device for the component feed device to which the components are supplemented. This is generally intended to secure safety of workers handling the electronic component mounting apparatus.
Meanwhile, saving resources and energy has become an issue to be tackled in each of industrial fields from a viewpoint of protecting the earth's environment. Thus, in the electronic component mounting apparatus, cut back of power consumption of entire facilities or per unit production amount is grappled with. On the other hand, an improvement in production capacity per unit time is demanded of the electronic component mounting apparatus, which leads to an increase of a current consumed at each of the drive devices. In general, while an operational speed of each drive device is unavoidably raised so as to increase a production capacity per unit time, this requires to be made a construction including a drive device light in weight, associated with an increase in a capacity of an electric motor or the like used in the drive device. Power consumption increases in accordance with an increase in capacity of an electric motor, or the like, and thus, improving production capacity and saving energy contradict each other.